


Magnet Tar Pit Trap

by micehell



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-11
Updated: 2009-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-12 01:04:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micehell/pseuds/micehell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd always had the ability to see Todd's point, even when his point was basically like a knife in the back, a betrayal of the tiny glimmer of trust John had foolishly allowed himself to have, and it had always been highly disturbing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magnet Tar Pit Trap

"You have no one but yourself to blame for this."

Todd, like most Wraith, loved to hear himself talk, but John couldn't figure what he was on about this time. What 'this'? Being captured? Because he was pretty sure that neither of them had suspected the whole thing was a trap, and he didn't really think he could be blamed for the trap itself. 

"Look, I get that you're pissed off that we walked into an ambush, but since you didn't spot it either, I don't get where I'm to blame."

"No, of course not, Sheppard. The trap is not of either of our doing. It's what's going to happen now that I lay at your door."

Even with the warning, John didn't really have time to prepare. Todd had been duplicitous, had outright used them before, but he'd never seemed the type to just attack for no reason. In that one way, he'd been more human than Michael; before, during, and after the incredibly bad idea experiment. 

John fought hard, but without weapons, and without real warning, he was no match for the Wraith's strength. He wound up pinned on the stone floor of the cell in an embarrassingly short time. He bucked up against Todd, but it was like trying to move a mountain. 

He shivered when Todd tore open his shirt, but with his hands pinned above his head, there was nothing he could do about it. Todd's free hand traveled over the exposed skin, resting, palm spread, over the spot where the feeding mark had been. Even knowing that he couldn't feed that way anymore, John still felt the ghost pain of feeding, the memory of this Wraith doing just that sharp like iron in his mind.

It was only when that hand started to tear at his pants that John figured out what was about to happen. He'd never considered it, not from this source. The Wraith had always seemed like vampires; something sexual about the feeding, but not in a human normal way. But apparently he'd either been wrong, or more had changed about Todd than just the way he fed. 

Knowing it was pointless, John still tried to resist, only getting more bruises for his efforts. Todd didn't even bother getting him entirely stripped, just enough bared on both of them to press the strangely-flared penis against his leg, his hip, his ass, and shove in, pushing past John's resistance to sink in all the way.

It hurt, far beyond what John had expected. It wasn't like he'd never been penetrated before, had thought he'd known what it felt like if things happened too fast, without enough lubrication, but that pain had always been momentary, something to be got through, and this just seemed to go on and on, until he thought it was honestly going to kill him. 

Later, with Todd lying on him, no longer in him, but the threat of it still there, John half-way wished it had killed him. He'd had time to think, time to imagine the looks he'd get, the questions they'd ask. And that was if the dame Misurans didn't kill them both first. Or hell, if they walked in and saw them like this, maybe they'd join the party. Any way you looked at it, John figured he was well and truly screwed.

Which was right about the time that Todd decided to start talking again. "I hadn't wanted it this way."

John figured that was his cue to answer, but he didn't really have anything to say. What would he answer besides _neither did I_. 

"Since the… change, I can no longer feed the same anymore. That, in itself, is unsettling enough, a way of life gone. But with the absence of one type of hunger, others have appeared. The need for food, that I could handle. It was all around, easily obtained. As for the others… those were more problematic. I thought of you often, in ways I hadn't before. Or, at least, in ways I hadn't realized before. And then, this. This need to work together, and seeing you all these days. It had become harder and harder to control myself, and while I pride myself on my composure, this is a thing I've never had to deal with before."

Unable to contain the inner smart ass for long, John couldn't help but answer that. "Yeah, I really feel for you. I can see how it really wasn't your fault at all. You just tripped and fell."

Todd smirked at that, not looking in any way chagrined. "But it isn't, John. Not really. No more than my feeding on you when we first me was. Both came from actions that someone else did to me, rather than any I chose for myself. Another form of rape, if you would. I certainly didn't choose to be Kolya's pet, anymore than I chose to become this thing that isn't quite Wraith. Not anymore."

In a really weird way, John could see his point. He'd always had the ability to do that with Todd, even when Todd's point was basically like a knife in the back, a betrayal of the tiny glimmer of trust John had foolishly allowed himself to have, and it had always been highly disturbing to him. Not that it would stop him from killing the bastard when he got a chance. "If you know what that's like, why do this to me?"

But Todd didn't answer, not at first, or at least not verbally, using nails like talons to carve his message into John's chest instead, marking him like he had that first time. It was only hours later, deep inside John again, slower, almost soft, and still as painful, that he said, "There's a connection between us. Almost an obligation of some type. And I don't know how to break it, or how to let it go. But neither of us can ever forget, either, how we met, or what I was before. So this, this not quite enough satiation, will have to do."

It was days later before John got back to Atlantis. He rarely abused his position, or his connection to the city, to get by with what he knew were important checks, but he managed to lie and wrangle, both with his rank and his gene, out of the post-mission checkup. He told himself it was because everything was already healing, and it wasn't something anyone needed to know.

But it didn't explain why he didn't have the scar, barely recognizable as the Wraith word for _Mine_ , removed. 

Or why Todd was still alive.


End file.
